Three days of generosity
by chihiro-okami
Summary: Pain bets Kakuzu that he can't go 3 days with out being cheep. Kakuzu thinks it'll be easy money he can go 3 days without being cheep, can't he?  please review and tell me what you think   I can't wait to make kakuzu suffer! i do not own these characters
1. Chapter 1

"But Kakuzu! We _NEED_ the heat on! It's the middle of WINTER!" Pain screamed

"It cost too much." Kakuzu stated flatly.

"I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH IT COST! GET THE HEAT TURNED BACK ON NOW!"

"Pain for the last time yelling at him isn't going to make him turn it back on you have to negotiate with him." Konan stated from across the room where she was folding a paper dog

"Uggh FINE! What will it take to get you to turn the heat back on?"

"We'll have to cut the food bill by half."

"What, are you crazy! We can't do that! There's barely enoph food for all of us now!"

"Then the heat will remain off." Kakuzu stated flatly.

Konan sighed "You couldn't stop being cheep even if you tried."

"So, why should I care about that?"

Pain smirked evilly "Because if you can stop being cheep for one mission I'll let you cancel the cable and you can keep the money that went to pay for it"

Kakuzu smiled evilly behind his mask _This will be easy money!_ "Your on."

"Alright here's how this will work. On your next mission you'll have to buy whatever Hidan asks for, and to make shur that you won't cheat Zetsu will follow you."

"Fine but no one can tell Hidan about this and when I win you'll also have to pay me back all the money that I've spent on Hidan."

"Deal" Pain and Kakuzu shook hands and then pain gave Kakuzu the info for the zombie duos next mission.

_Damnit! What have I gotten myself into! I'll end up spending twice as much on Hidan then I would have on the heat bill!…No I won't. I'll get it all back and more once I win. This will be easy! I can go a few days without being cheep….can't I?_


	2. Chapter 2

"This is sooooo fuckin' boring!" Kakuzu flinched at the sound of his partner's voice but ignored his statement. "Kaaakuzu I'm fuckin' bored!"

"I heard you! What do you want me to do about it!"

"Entertain me!" Kakuzu stopped and gave Hidan a death glare "Are you shur that you want me to entertain you?" Hidan gulped _Fuck I hate it when he gives me that fucking scary look! _"That's what I said fuckface!" Kakuzu knocked Hidan's head off sending it soaring threw the air.

"FUCK!" Kakuzu chuckled darkly. He loved the sound of this partner in pain especially when he caused it. "PUT MY FUCKING HEAD BACK ON RIGHT NOW!"

Kakuzu walked over and stood over Hidan's head "Only if you beg."

"FUCK NO! THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL THAT I'LL BEG EXCPECALY TO A HEATHEN LIKE YOU!" Then I guess you'll remain headless. " Kakuzu said walking away. "Kakuzu wait Jashin damn it!….come on Kakuzu…p-pretty p-please put my head back on…" "I'm sorry I didn't quite hear you." "PLEASE PUT MY FUCKING HEAD BACK ON YOU FUCKING FAGGOT!" Kakuzu chuckled but respected Hidan's plea.

Hidan played with the fresh stitches on his neck as they walked. "Fucking dick. Why the fuck does he have to do shit like that to me all the fucking time." he mumbled. It was starting to get dark and he was tired. Kakuzu always made them go at a fast paste but he was going fast even by his standards. "Oi ass whole why are we going so fucking fast!"

"The sooner we get there the sooner we can collect the money." Kakuzu snapped. Even though that was true the real reason that Kakuzu was going so fast was because the longer they took the more likely it was that Hidan would ask him to buy something, and if he didn't buy it for him then he would lose his bet with "sir leader" and would have to pay the heat bill. _I can do this! I can go for a few days without being cheep…I hope._

"My feet hurt and I'm tired! Can we stop at a hotel?" Kakuzu was going to snap his usually response that getting a room at a hotel was a waste of money but remembered his bet with Pain. If he didn't get a hotel room for Hidan then he would lose his bet and there for lose money. _It's alright Kakuzu once you win the bet you'll get back all the money that you waste on Hidan's stupid needs puss more. Just take a deep breath you can do this." _Kakuzu managed to force out "Y-yes we can get a room."

"But Kakuzu I- wait what the fuck did you say!"

"I said that we can get a hotel room." Hidan stood staring at Kakuzu in disbelief his mouth part way open. "Why the hell are you staring at me like that dumb ass? Did you change your mind?" "Fuck no it's just you actually said yes to spending some of your "precious" money!" "Don't remind me." Kakuzu grunted trying to fight off the mental pain of having to spend his money.

Kakuzu found the cheapest motel for them to stay in and with disgust paided for it. In fact the woman at the front desk had to yank the money out of Kakuzu's hand. The sight made Hidan want to fall in the floor laughing. Once they got to their room Kakuzu plobed down on his dusty bed witch was strange. Usually it was Hidan that went to sleep the second they got into their room, Kakuzu usually stayed up doing paper work. "Was parting with your "precious" money that bad?" Hidan teased poking the back of his partners head. "Shut up Hidan or I'll kill you." "as if you could." but just to be safe Hidan left Kakuzu alone for the rest of the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day around lunch time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hidan was having even more trouble keeping up with Kakuzu then the day before, and the miser was being even more quiet then usual. The eerie silence was to much for Hidan to handle. "Oi fuck face! Can we stop at that tea house over there for lunch?"

"S-s-shur,," Kakuzu choked out. Hidan was in complete disbelief. Kakuzu was letting them get something to eat right after getting a hotel room? "Really?" "are you deaf? I said y-yes!" "Fuck yes!" Hidan cheered as he ran off toward the tea house. Zetsu suddenly appeared beside Kakuzu laughing "I can't believe that you're actually doing this! **it wont last much longer. Its only a matter of time before he snaps." **

"I'll be fine!" Kakuzu growled before following his mastisistic partner.

Hidan talked the hole time blabbing about Jashin this and Jashin that and how he couldn't wait till he got to kill the target. Kakuzu didn't pay attention he just sat trying to prepare himself mentally for when the got the bill. Once Hidan had relised that Kakuzu was going to let him order whatever he wanted (for the first time they has been partners) he had ordered enoph food for 5 men Kakuzu's size, and eat every bit. Kakuzu didn't get anything even though Hidan kept telling him that he needed to eat. Kakuzu just replied with "your eating enoph for both of us" and of corse Hidan took it as Kakuzu telling him that he was fat. So Hidan stared a huge screaming fit making everyone stare at them and it took a while for Kakuzu to get Hidan to calm down.

Finally the waiter came over and gave Kakuzu the bill. Kakuzu could feel his hearts stop and he grew almost as pale as Hidan. "Oi Kakuzu are you ok you don't look good."

"ya im fine. It's just a little heart burn. Make that a lot of heart burn."

"well you look like your about to be sick. I'm gonna go get you a glass of water."(its free) Zetsu appeared once Hidan had ran off. "**Are you ready to give up now?"** Zetsu asked with a dark laugh.

"No…..um witch arm hurts right before you have a heart attack?" Kakuzu asked growing sicker looking by the second.

"The left. **But it doesn't matter you have five. You'll be fine."**


	3. Chapter 3

_Kakuzu shur has been acting strange for this entire mission. First he let us get a motel room without me begging and then let me get whatever I wanted at the restrant, of course he did have a heart attack when he got the bill but he didn't even try to make me pay for my half. I wonder if he's sick or something. Maybe he's not Kakuzu! Maybe he's an enemy using the transformation jutsu! That's it!_ Hidan retched for his scythe. _I'll cut this bastard's head off! Wait! If I do that then I'll never be able to find out where he hid __**my**__ Kakuzu!…wait! MY Kakuzu! What the fucks wrong with me!_

"HIDAN!"

"What!"

"I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes!"

"I was fucking thinking asswhole!"

"You can _think?_"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Whatever. If your done _thinking_ now, the targets just up ahead."

"I get to kill this one right!"

"Just make shur that we can still identify the body when your done."

~~~~~~latter after a lot of blood and gore witch the author was to lazy to type~~~~

"Are you done yet Hidan!"

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you! My ritual takes time! Jashin-sama will smite me if I don't do it right!" he sat up pulling the stake out of his chest. "Fuck!"

"I'll never understand why you do that."

"and I'll never fucking get why you love you fucking money so much! I swear you'd fuck it if it were possible!"

"We can fight later! Now we need to get his body to the collection office." Kakuzu picked up the bloody corpse and started walking of towards the collection office as fast as he could.

"Oi Kakuzu! Wait for me you ass!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~after they've left the collection office~~~~

_Jashin damnit! Why the hell is Kakuzu walking so fucking fast? He's already got his Jashin damn money!_

_We're almost there if we keep up this paste we'll make it back by midnight, and then I'll win the bet with "leader" and get my money! Of course I'll have to force Hidan to keep walking once it gets dark._

"Oi fuckface look at this!" Hidan had stopped at a small toy stand and was hugging an over sized stuffed kitty.

"Hidan we don't have time for this! We need to get going!"

"But it's so fucking cute! Can I get it Kuzu? Can I PLEASE!"

"Absolutely not! That'll be a waste of money! For kami's sake Hidan you're a _full grown MAN_!"

"I don't give a fuck I want it!" Hidan yelled stamping his foot down like a three year old.

"For the last time I said n-" suddenly Kakuzu could see Zetsu out of his peripheral vision._ Fuck if I don't get that damn thing for him I'll lose the bet!_ "Alright you can get it!"

"But Kakuzu I-…Really? You mean it?"

"Yes you can get the fucking thing!" Kakuzu reluctantly paided for the stuffed toy then quickly stormed off yanking Hidan along behind him. Normally Hidan would bitch about Kakuzu hurting his arm but he was to busy cuddling his new toy. It wasn't till several minuets latter that it hit Hidan

_Wait a minuet! The REAL Kakuzu would never buy this for me! This guy must be a fucking imposter! _(yes he already forgot about suspecting this, what do you expect it's Hidan) _Ya that's gotta be it!…unless…maybe Kakuzu's starting to like me. _Hidan, with a slit blush, looked up at the still fuming Kakuzu who was still pulling him along. _If he really does like me why wouldn't he just tell me?…I know he's to shy. Maybe I should make the first move. _Hidan smiled up at Kakuzu blushing.

_God damnit! I can't believe I bought that worthless piece of crap for him! I'm starting to REALLY hate this bet! I bet Pain told him about the bet and he's doing this to torcher me. I know I bet Pain told him if he could get me to lose the bet he'd give the money to Hidan instead! Ya that's it just look at his smug little grin. The way he's blushing at me and staring at me like a love struck school girl. Wait! What the fuck!_

"Why the hell are you looking at me like that!"

"caaauuse'"~ Hidan drawled as he hugged on to Kuzu's arm.

"well stop it, and let go of my arm!" he shook his arm hard trying to shake Hidan off.

"Okye dokey"~ Hidan let go of Kuzu's arm but grabbed his hand instead smiling up at the confused miser.

_Okye dokey? What the fuck's wrong with him? Is he sick or something, and why is he holding my hand? Just ignore it Kakuzu he's just trying to get to you so HE'LL get the money! That's all!" _Kakuzu kept on walking as fast as he could trying his best to ignore Hidan eye raping him as they went. It stayed completely silent until Hidan spotted a fair.

"Kakuzu-kun look at that!" Hidan exclaimed pointing at the Ferris wheel. "Can we go PLEASE!"

"Hell no those places are just designed to rob you of all your money!"

"Aw come on! We have more then enoph time before we're suppose to be back! We need a fucking brake!"

Kakuzu was about to say no but he spotted Zetsu and remembered his bet his Pain. "F-fine but only for an hour!" but Hidan had already run off o the ticket booth. "sigh the things I'll do for money."

Hidan made Kakuzu get his crazily over priced carnival food and then forced them to get on the most sicking ride there right after so of course Hidan threw up and it took a large amount of Kakuzu's personal restraint to keep himself from beting Hidan for making him waste money on the food in the first place. Hidan also made Kuzu win him a stuffed teddy bear to go with his stuffed kitty. The hole time Kakuzu couldn't understand why Hidan wanted to hold his hand the hole time. People kept staring at them funny it made Kuzu want to scream out that he wasn't dating Hidan! That would be creepy! If you compared their ages that'd make him a petifile! There was no way that he'd ever date Hidan! Even though he was adorable and sexy and- Kakuzu shook the disturbing thoughts from his. _I really must be losing it!"_

"alright Hidan we have time for one more thing!"

"Lets go on the farric wheel!"

"Hu?" that had been the last thing he'd expected Hidan to say. So far the only things he had wanted to go on were the crazily unsafe sicking rides. But he didn't complain he's rather go on that then another crazy ride.

_Yes this is it! I'll make my move once we're up there! The farric wheel is a ride for couples after all._ Hidan thought as he climbed in and sat a little to close to Kakuzu.

"Wow look how high up we are Kakuzu!"

"I don't care how high up we are." Kakuzu snapped.

Hidan smiled and crawled into Kakuzu's lap.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Nothing"~ Hidan coed as he moved his face only an inch away from Kakuzu's. Kakuzu didn't know what to do. Hidan was WAY to close to him and it was making him very uncomfortable.

"what's wrong Kuzu? You look confused."

"I-I-I" _Why the hell is he calling me kuzu? Why the fuck is he on my lap? Why am I blushing! Why can't I make my self push him off!"_

"Hidan your in my pers-" Kakuzu was cut off by Hidan pulling his mask down and kissing him


	4. Chapter 4

Kakuzu stared up at the motel sealing. He went threw the nights events again. He and Hidan had gone to a fair where they had gone on the farric wheel and then Hidan got in his lap and had started kissing him for no reason Kakuzu had been so taken off guard that he could even force himself to shove Hidan off. Hidan might have still been kissing him if the guy running the ride hadn't made them get off. And then Kuzu had got them a room at the nearest hotel not caring what the price was. He was in such a hurry that he for got to ask for a room with two beds so he had looked himself in the bathroom pretending to take a shower so that he could stay away from Hidan who he was now shur was insane. A few times Hidan had knocked on the door to ask if he was ok , but had stopped after the fifth time and had gone to sleep. Kakuzu came out once he was shur that Hidan was asleep. He got in the bad as far away from Hidan as possible but Hidan had found him in his sleep and was now cuddling the crap out of his arm. Kakuzu had given up all hope of sleeping at three in the morning. He rubbed his face and sighed "I'm to old for this."

The next morning Kakuzu let Hidan get a quick breakfast from the hotel kitchen (only because it was free if you had a room) and then made them leave a fast paste. He didn't say a word to Hidan for hours hoping nothing from the previous night would be brought up. Hidan followed quietly with his head down.

_Did I do something wrong last night? Kuzu's being even more distant then usual. He hasn't mentioned anything about last night. In fact he's been acting really weird sense I kissed him. Maybe I should ask him._

"Hey Kakuzu?"

"What?"

"umm…uh..well..c-could we stop for lunch?" _Jashin damn it why the fuck did I chicken out?_

"shur." _Thank kami he didn't ask about last night!_

They stopped at a cheep restrant that Kakuzu chose and they eat in silence until Hidan finally worked up the nerve

"Kakuzu about last night. Um don't you want to know why I kissed you?"

"What are you talking about? You didn't kiss me.""Yes I did! I kissed you in the farric wheel!"

"we never went on the farric wheel. You must have dreamed that. Carnival food will do that to you."

"oh…are you shur?"

"I may be old but I'd remember something like that."

"Ok..if your shur."

"I am."

"well I'm going to go take a leak before we go."

_Thank kami I was able to trick him! That was way to close! Well now at least no one will know!_

"That shur was heartless of you Kakuzu.** Pun intended."**

"Zetsu! When did you get there!"

"**I've been here the hole time.** now why did you do that to poor Hidan and don't say that it never happened because I was there and saw it happen."

"It's no of your business. And besides no one will ever believe that Hidan, who HATES me, would ever kiss me."

"Your right they wouldn't, **if I hadn't got the hole thing on tape." **Zetsu smiled evilly as he pulled out the video camera. "**In fact I got your hole "date" on film"**

Kakuzu coked on his food. "so I guess your going to black mail me with that until I give you money."

"I was going to,** but I couldn't resist so I showed it to Pain and Konan."**

"You didn't."

"I did."

Kakuzu just sat there with his mouth hanging open.

"see you when you get back today Kakuzu." Zetsu then disappeared threw the floor.

"Why are you making that face Kakuzu?" Hidan asked staring at Kakuzu with a confused look.

"Nothing lets go." Kakuzu paid for their meal and they walked the rest of the way to the base.

Pain took his time to congratulate the zombie duo on a job well done but then went on to scolded them about being late. Hidan couldn't of cared less and wasn't paying any attention at all Kakuzu wasn't listening either he was to busy fanaticizing about counting all the money he would get for wining the bet. Once Pain had finished his lecture Hidan ran out of the room to go sacrifice something to Jashin-sama.

"What's with that look Kakuzu" pain asked with an evil smirk. "Are you still happy from your little date with Hidan?"

"it wasn't a date and I'm happy because I won our bet witch means you gotta pay me back for all of the crap that I had to pay for Hidan and the money from the cable bill."

"Ya shuuur it wasn't a date, but any way you lost the bet.""WHAT! NO I DIDN'T!"

"Yes you did."

"YES I DID! I BOUGHT EVERY THING THAT HIDAN ASKED FOR!"

"But twice you said no first witch means you adimaticly lose."

"NO IT DOESN'T CAUSE IN THE END I GOT IT FOR HIM! YOUR JUST TWISTING THE RULES!"

"Kakuzu don't worry." Konan coded walking up to him. "You got something better then money."

"OH YA WHAT'S THAT BITCH?"

"Hidan's Looove"~ with that she hastily skipped away before Kakuzu could strangle her to death. After a lot a cursing and destroying of pain's office furniture Kakuzu managed to get pain to pay him back the money that he had to spend on Hidan.


End file.
